Adding a server to an existing network has heretofore required a manual process to configure the internal network and connect to the Internet. The process, typically performed via a wizard or applet, requires that the end user or server administrator have knowledge of the existing infrastructure in order to set up the connection to the local area network (LAN), and knowledge of how to access the Internet.
For example, an end user or a server administrator is required have knowledge of available IP (Internet Protocol) addresses on their network, subnet masks, gateways and DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) servers. Such knowledge is beyond the sophistication level of many individuals that would otherwise be interested in adding a server, e.g., to a small business network and even to a home network.